community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Documentary Filmmaking: Redux
Plot Pelton immediately scraps the entire first day of shooting in order to rewrite the script to be worthy of a production featuring Luis Guzmán. Nobody is happier than Jeff until the Dean tells him that he will be getting even more screen time. Everyone is initially optimistic and excited by the news but quickly question the need to start from scratch. Abed notes that this is the first step towards the Dean's inevitable self-destruction. Things come to a head when Jeff is finally called to the set on Day Twelve. Dean Pelton feels that the bald cap looks phony and instructs Jeff to take it off. Jeff refuses and the Dean throws him off the set. Britta can't take it any longer and yells at Dean Pelton for taking things too far. Annie then agrees that the Dean has gone insane. Dean Pelton remains intractable and tells everyone to leave if they don't want to be there. As the fog literally clears, the Dean is alone in the dressed up cafeteria. As the group finishes watching Abed's documentary in the study room, Dean Pelton enters and asks for their forgiveness. Jeff reassures him that everyone at Greendale has made mistakes and everyone moves in for a group hug. End tag Pierce's trailer has been taken to Hollywood where he exits angrily in front of the new occupant, Jeff Garlin. Recurring themes Continuity *'First Appearance': Two members of the Greendale Board of Directors appears for the first time in this episode. *'Discontinuity': A caption names one of the board members as "Eugene Johnston" but the character's name is later given as Richie Countee. *'History Lesson: It's revealed that Dean Pelton graduated from Appomattox University. *'''Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball: Troy and Britta continue hugging after the group hug breaks, unaware that they are the only ones still doing so. This is just one in a series of decreasingly subtle hints at their growing romantic attraction. Running Gags *'Deanotation': Uncharacteristically, Jeff utters numerous examples in his role as Dean **Welcome to Deandale Community Colle-dean! **Deanily Doo! **Just Dean it! **Dean Machine. **Got Dean? **Lights. Camera. Dean! **The Gazette Journal Mirror uses "DEAN-SASTER" and "IN-DEAN-FINITELY" in its headlines. *'Shut up, Leonard!': Jeff tells Leonard he smells like mentholyptus. *'Made a bad impression': Jeff does an overly flamboyant impersonation of Dean Pelton hoping that it will cause him to be fired from the commercial. *'Sexy Voice': "The word he's looking for is sassy. He better pray he don't find it." -Shirley *'Come sail away!': Troy loses it after filming 12 hours of a hugging scene with Britta. Pop Culture References *'IMDB': **The relative merits of Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse and Apocalypse Now are briefly compared by both Abed and Luis Guzmán. **Luis Guzmán mentions that he was in Boogie Nights. **A literal reference to IMDB : When on the phone to Luis Guzmán, Dean Pelton says, "I loved you in..." but is unable to finish the sentence and snaps his fingers at Annie, who searches the internet on her phone. She doesn't get far enough however, because Pelton reads off it and ends up blurting, "...in IMDB." **The orange that Pelton hands to Annie is a reference to Apocalypse Now''director Francis Ford Coppola's other epic film, The Godfather. In that film oranges always appear on screen just before someone suffers a brush with death. *'Shout out': **Actor Luis Guzmán makes a cameo in this episode. **Dean Pelton wishes he were friends with Stevie Nicks. **Jeff Garlin appears in the end tag, addressed only as, "Mr. Garlin." Meta References *'Up Against The Wall: ' **'Early on, when told about the documentary being filmed later, Britta asks, "If we're shooting this weekend, why are these cameras here?" while pointing towards the cameras filming the show. **Near the end of the episode while Abed is walking away, still filming the Dean, he glances confusedly at the cameras filming the show. *'''Homage: The episode format of a documentary about the making of a film is taken from Hearts of Darkness, itself a documentary about the making of Apocalypse Now. Abed makes the connection explicit early on. Additionally, Jeff and Dean Pelton both have moments reminiscent of scenes from Apocalypse Now. Annie's behavior is also reminiscent of Dennis Hopper's sycophantic photographer character in Apocalypse Now. *'Parody': Several characters, especially Dean Pelton and Jeff, spoof on the occasionally outrageous behavior of cast and crew members of major motion pictures. *'Use your allusion': Dean Pelton's direction of Britta and Troy to "Tear down those walls" is an echo of when US President Ronald Reagan challenged the head of the Soviet Union, Mikhail Gorbachev, to destroy the Berlin Wall: "Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" Production Gallery Documentary Filmmaking Redux 1.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 2.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 3.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 4.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 5.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 6.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 7.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 8.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 9.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 10.jpeg Documentary Filmmaking Redux 11.jpeg Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes